


wait, no, i don't hate this trembling

by jellycafes



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gowon, Loona - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, chaewon, hyejoo, olivia hye - Freeform, olivia hye is just being a bitch lol, platonic, soft hyewon uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu, this is shit, yyxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellycafes/pseuds/jellycafes
Summary: Hyejoo makes Chaewon tie her hair into the bean sprout she has on her mugshot. Chaewon struggles because Hyejoo was taller.





	wait, no, i don't hate this trembling

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and shitty. Inspired by this tweet lol
> 
> while you're at it follow me if you like my faves or whatever @gugudanofficiai

Hyejoo's lips puckered up on the side of her left cheek upon seeing her reflection. It displays that failed little tail by Chaewon atop her head—strands of hair left in the twisted rubber bands she used and now they were everywhere on the younger's head. Hyejoo snickered, soft and (supposed to be) inaudible, but it sliced through Chaewon's hearing anyway.

Aware of the need to redo her damn hair sprout (for the 100th time), Chaewon extended her arms to Hyejoo's head and carelessly wriggled part of her hair whilst attempting to untwist the band to loosen its grip. It made the younger's head swerve side to side. "That hurt." She polices. But Hyejoo was lying, Chaewon careless wasn't harsh enough to have that much power to hurt.

Hyejoo heard a fragile little "sorry!" uttered, and she's 'forgiven' her by subtly nodding upward. For another second, she felt light combs by the older's fingers across her scalp. Although there were pauses in between since Chaewon, midget behind the one sitting between her legs, struggled to even confirm the peak. A small laugh slipped through Hyejoo's lips, finding that both funny and oddly adorable.

Hyejoo enjoys getting into Chaewon's nerves too much.

But it's not like Chaewon was oblivious to the fact that Hyejoo plain endears her when she's getting chaffed, especially by the unbelievably evil her (as Hyejoo claims). She admits, she might want to beat her up for bringing this much of a headache but most of the time she just wanted to be first to protect the younger from any potential harm threatened to her.

Even when Hyejoo's mad crusty to the midget 24/7 for her own amusement. She just wants to let out the small angry gummy in her, as the raven haired would like to say. She has this image for Chaewon in her head as soft gummies holding gummy knives any time she's angry or whatever. She thinks her unnie is too soft for her own good and she just wanted to melt in that idea of spicy gummy— she's being too evil to her though. Hyejoo thought making her try to tie her hair tests her patience overflowing the brim of her fun size.

"That's it, slowwwwwly..." Hyejoo dramatically said, matching Chaewon's speed in tying her hair once again—another out of a concerning amount of again's. Chaewon pushed air out her nostrils, and Hyejoo once again chuckled.

The latter watched how the shorter one ties the tiny portion of her hair just as she requested. Chaewon seriously took her tip to do it slowly. Hyejoo unconsciously stuck out a tongue biting on it subtly when she watches Chaewon's hands lightly shake, fearing that she would just rip out that small bit of her scalp for her own satisfaction since it seems like she's close to emptying out Chaewon's patience.

 

♡

  
"Finish!" Chaewon sang while tapping the tied hair. It wasn't uneven unlike her first attempts. Strands weren't everywhere. Hyejoo chuckled, finding all her actions cute.

"Finally." She huffed and nodded her hair forward. The tail on her head wiggled and that was funny for Hyejoo. "Cute." She thoughtlessly uttered.

"You seem to have a thing for small stuff." Chaewon commented as Hyejoo ran her fingers on the tail.

"Except you." Hyejoo jeered turning over her shoulder which made Chaewon shoot a hard stare.

"I'm not small, oh god, you're just taller!" Chaewon talked back. "Second, come on I know you have a soft side for me."

Kim Jiwoo, the 10th LOONA girl, popped in before Hyejoo even was halfway through her breath. "You lovebirds are taking too damn long, omg. You're shooting the mugshots now." She announced.

"Okay, okay!" Hyejoo answered and went ahead of Chaewon. "You and Yves unnie aren't better."

"Nice ponytail, loser." The eldest remarked, and went out a hearty laugh. Hyejoo frowned. "Noooo it's adorable!" She defended.

"You're adorable." Chaewon muttered from behind.

Hyejoo was silent, not caring about the rush on her face as it turned into a shy shade of red.


End file.
